


Violeta

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fictober 2017, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Underage - Freeform, alternative universe, antifaz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Nunca debió entrar a esa página de internet para buscar pareja.





	Violeta

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, sí... algunas veces esto pasa... cosas suceden y pues... hoy es el cumpleaños de mi Hombre, de mi Sev, así que he decidido escribir algo corto para él.
> 
>  
> 
> Historia beteada por rosedaldecuervos , a quien le dedico esta historia, porque es gracias a ella que por primera vez tengo una historia sin correcciones, te amo beba.

Tira de sus manos, pero la soga no cede en lo más mínimo, los nudos han sido hechos con cuidado, así que se pregunta por un momento como es que Regulus es capaz de hacer tan bien esos nudos, pero lo ignora a favor de ver el delgado pecho erguirse sobre su rostro, esos rosados pezones _perforados_ burlándose de él cuando se estira y su lengua es incapaz de llegar siquiera a rozarlos.

No tiene músculos apenas y su pecho pálido y lampiño es una tentación superior a nada, excepto quizá el pene erecto que se roza cada tanto con su estómago.

Severus quiere soltarse de las sogas, quiere estirar las manos y tocar cada trozo de piel con sus dedos, con su legua. Se muere por enterrarse en el cuerpo delgado del adolescente sobre él.

—Regulus... —gruñe cuando empieza a sentarse sobre su polla, solamente restregándolo contra su agujero, pero nunca dejándolo entrar. Lo está volviendo loco.

_Nunca debió entrar a esa página de internet para buscar pareja._

Siempre supo que la gente de internet estaba loca, pero nunca pensó que su compañero de sexo terminaría siendo un adolescente con lentillas color violeta, y mucho delineador negro detrás de un antifaz de cuero negro. Él era un profesor... estaba mal que un adolescente estuviera torturándolo sexualmente.

—¿Quieres follarme, Sev? Mi culo es virgen ¿sabes?... ¡Oh! ¡Eso te gusta! —chilla encantado cuando siente el pequeño salto que da la polla del hombre contra su agujero—. A mí también me gusta la idea de que entres en mí, me partas en dos y me llenes con tu leche... —Severus siente su boca seca, quiere besarlo, así que tira con más fuerza de las sogas, pero solo logra que musical risa de Regulus inunde la habitación. Y mientras el chico se ríe, Severus se da cuenta de que está perdido, porque maldita sea... Es tan hermoso que duele, y él casi puede ver las alas del chico tras su espalda, alas no de un ángel, pero si de un pequeño demonio que llego a la tierra solo para arrastrarlo a las profundidades del infierno


End file.
